Obsessions
by frotesque
Summary: Ghosts are bound by their obsessions, and Valerie was definitely at the top of his list. She told him that was creepy, but he also saw the way she smiled when he told her, so everything would probably work out just fine. [Now a one shot series] Next: They hadn't really discussed where their relationship was headed. Not as much as Maddie and Jack have, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Danny loved Valerie's curls.

Even when she would glance in the mirror and wince because they were "frizzy" or "dry" or "not on her side today" he couldn't help but adore them. Of course, the only thing he loved more than looking at them was touching them. If he could lose himself in her curls he gladly would.

Valerie used to tease him about it. "Geez baby, I know my hair is kind of fascinating to you but you've been playing with my hair since before I fell asleep."

He just shrugged, not showing any signs of stopping. "I don't know. It's soft. And pretty. And you're my girlfriend and I love you so I think it's valid enough."

Valerie just snorted at that, making herself comfortable as she lay her head in his lap. "Well you could at least detangle it while you're in there." She joked.

Danny laughed, but began doing just that as she flicked on the TV and began searching for a movie on Netflix.

After a while she stopped making comments and simply let him play, going so far as to immediately pull out her pony tail whenever they went to sit together so he had full access. He knew when it was ok to run his fingers through her curls and when he had better not, lest he want a quick fist to his side.

Then there were times where it wasn't for leisure.

The mission had been long, frustrating, and dangerous. While the duo came out on top, it wasn't without a lot of injuries. Danny would be ok sooner rather than later, but Valerie wasn't so lucky. Most of her injuries were pretty minor, with the major exception being the nasty gash on her head.

Danny could tell she was at least mildly concussed, and now that the adrenaline from the previous fight was wearing off, it was becoming more and more obvious. She basically stumbled off her hoverboard, and Danny was again grateful for his speed as he managed to catch her before she could trip.

"Shit," She mumbled, attempting to right herself, "sorry."

Danny shook his head. "Don't apologize, you're hurt."

"My head hurts." Valerie said with a soft groan.

Danny gathered her in his arms and lifted her up bridal style. Valerie didn't protest, which only assured him that she was hurt pretty bad. "I know, we're going to get you cleaned up. But you won't be able to go to sleep for a while."

Valerie leaned the uninjured side of her head against Danny's shoulder. "I feel nauseous." Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Ah ah," Danny gently pinched her arm, "Don't you dare. I know it sucks but you have to stay awake."

Valerie opened her eyes and gave him a pitiful look. "Stop being mean to me."

"You know I'm not." Danny retorted, kicking open the bathroom door gently. He set Valerie down on the toilet lid and turned to start up the shower. Valerie paid no mind to him, but did ease herself off the toilet and onto the ground in front of it. She lifted the toilet seat and turned so she could hang her head over the clean water.

Danny glanced down at her with concern, gently pulling a stray hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "You okay? Are you going to be sick?"

Valerie groaned. "I don't know. I really don't feel well."

Danny rubbed her back gently. "The shower is cold; it might make you feel better." If he remained in his ghost form, he wouldn't even notice the temperature. Plus, he could use his slightly enhanced strength to support her easier.

Valerie nodded and began to stand. Danny immediately helped her rise before reaching to her back and clicking a small switch. Her suit retracted, revealing her tank top and athletic leggings underneath. She shouldered out of the harness that kept her suit pinned to her back and it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Do you need help getting undressed?" Danny hovered his hands near her as she steadied herself.

Valerie shook her head as she pulled off her shirt and let it drop to the ground, followed quickly by her sports bra. She once felt self-conscious doing this sort of thing around her boyfriend, even after they had sex, but time and necessity had quickly diminished this fear. She pulled off her pants and underwear, grabbing Danny's shoulders for support as she stepped out of them.

Danny pulled the shower curtain to the side, and Valerie could already feel the refreshing mist from the stream of water. He helped her climb over the tub edge. She immediately moved towards the water, sighing as it began clearing the blood, sweat, and grime from her skin.

"Be careful, I'll be in in a sec." Danny said, hesitating a little before letting go of her arm and quickly stripping out of his suit. It didn't touch the ground before dissolving into ambient ecto-energy. He joined her in the shower, closing the curtain behind him.

She took little notice of his presence as she gently prodded at the wound near her temple. She winced, but her eyes looked a little clearer than they had been. Danny gently moved her hand from the gash.

"I'm going to clean it a little, okay?"

She nodded her consent and he gently began pulling matted, bloody hair from the area. Once it was clear, he could see that the cut itself wasn't too bad – probably wouldn't even need stitches – but the lump underneath further confirmed his suspicions that she was concussed.

He grabbed a clean washcloth and wet it under the stream of water before dabbing it around the area to clean it. "Does that hurt?" He asked, keeping his eyes glued to his task.

Valerie hummed. "A little, but I'm okay. It needs to be cleaned." She wrapped her arm around his waist as he worked, gaze settling on the scar on his chest. It was a chilling reminder that his powers were the result of a nasty electrocution, one that he had only partially survived. She lifted a finger and began tracing it, as she had done hundreds of times before.

Once Danny had the wound itself clean, he put the rag down and moved to her hair. "We gotta get the blood out of your hair babe." Valerie grabbed the shampoo from the shower caddy and passed it back towards him.

"You do it." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back towards him.

Danny put a dab of shampoo in his hand and applied it to the matted areas, watching with a frown as the suds grew pink. He worked the shampoo through the rest of her hair, careful to avoid the cut near her temple.

"You rinse it," He said as he finished, "I don't want to get soap in your cut."

Valerie nodded and began doing just that while Danny reached around her and grabbed the soap so he could wash up himself. They switched places as Valerie started putting conditioner in her hair and Danny rinsed the soap off himself.

They finished their shower, dried off, and got dressed mostly in silence, due in part to their exhaustion.

Valerie sighed as she sat on their bed, rubbing her eyes as she did so. Danny gave her a soft smile as he followed behind her, back to his human form and lugging their huge first aid kit behind him. He set it on the ground next to the bed.

"I know it sucks, but you have to stay awake at least a little while longer." He opened the kit and began rifling through it, grabbing what he needed as he went. "I'm going to set alarms for every few hours tonight too."

"Mmm, okay." Valerie watched her boyfriend as he worked to bandage her up, smiling at the concentration on his face. He froze when he noticed.

"What?"

Valerie shook her head. "Nothing. I love you is all."

Danny snorted and went back to work. "You're concussed," He leaned forward gave her a peck on her nose, "But I love you too."

Valerie rolled her eyes, an action she regretted immediately as she found herself tilting backwards. Danny caught her with a grin.

"Avoid the attitude for a little while babe." He teased. Valerie reached out and pinched his arm, prompting a laugh from him.

"Keep messing with me and I won't let you detangle my hair tonight."

Now it was Danny who rolled his eyes. "Please, you hate detangling your own hair." He finished up her bandage and leaned forward to kiss her lips. "I have you spoiled."

Valerie giggled. "Don't sound so satisfied about it." She stopped him as he stood and began to put the first aid items back in the case. "Do you have anything that you need bandaged up? I didn't even get the chance to look you over." She pulled him closer with the waistband of his sweatpants before lifting the front of his shirt and running her fingers across his stomach.

He swatted her hand away, smirking down at her. "Cute, but you're in no shape for anything strenuous for at least a week or so."

She raised a brow. "Strenuous? Giving yourself a lot of credit there Fenton." He rolled his eyes at her before tossing the rest of the bandages in the kit and closing it. Valerie shifted so she was resting her back against the pillows.

Danny joined her in the bed, and she immediately curled up next to him. He began running his fingers through Valerie's still damp hair, gently working out the knots he found as he did so.

Valerie's eyes fluttered closed. "Can I sleep now?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm," Danny conceded, "But I'll be waking you up in a few hours."

"S'fine." She mumbled as a response before settling into his side further. He placed a kiss on her forehead before running his hands through her hair again. He smiled.

 _Man_ he loved her hair.

* * *

 **I just... love this pairing. Peep the headcanons too! I wish there was more for these two but if I want it it looks like I'll just have to write it myself! If you liked it and would like more lil drabbles with these two just drop a review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong with him.

Valerie could tell from everything he did. The way his eyes were constantly fixated on the ground. The line between his brows from where they were ever so slightly furrowed. The way he pulled away from her when she went to touch him. The tension in his body when she did manage to initiate contact.

All in all, he was obviously upset and she couldn't figure out why. The only thing she did know was that it must have something to do with her. She slowly grew more and more irritated, and he grew more and more aloof. It was bound to come to a breaking point sooner or later.

It ended up being sooner.

Danny was in the living room, looking over what she recognized to be FentonWorks lab reports that must've come from his parents.

"Hey, I'm running to the store for a few things. Do you need me to get you anything?" She asked, purse already on her shoulder and Danny's car keys in her hand.

He shook his head, not looking up from the report he was reading.

Valerie swallowed a biting comment. Instinctively she leaned down to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, as she usually did when they parted ways. Danny leaned away from the contact, and finally she found herself at the end of her rope.

She stood, angry tears in her eyes. "I can just leave. Move somewhere else," She ground out, "if you don't want me here then I don't want to be here." She had no clue what he caused this sudden change in him, but she would rather suffer the pain of getting over him than try and live with someone who so clearly didn't want her around.

Danny winced, looking up at her with sad eyes. "Val," his voice cracked with disuse, "I... maybe that's a good idea." He looked like he was in pain even as he said it.

Valerie had been half expecting an answer like this, and she had really expected to feel more heartbreak than anything. She expected to feel sadness like she had never known. Instead, she just felt angry.

"And you think you can just tell me to get lost without any explanation as to why? I don't even know what I've done to you to make you hate me!" Her hands landed on her hips, mostly in an attempt to keep from punching him. Violence wouldn't solve this.

Danny frowned deeply, hands reaching up as if to touch her before stopping short. "I don't hate you." He whispered, gaze dropping down again.

Valerie snorted. "Well what else am I supposed to think? I can't read emotions you know. If something's wrong you have to tell me."

"You can't read emotions," he looked up at her, "but I can."

She froze. "What?"

He nodded, shame making him fold in on himself. "Everyone's emotions. I can... I can sense them."

She blinked at him, almost forgetting her anger as she stared. "When did this start? You never told me before."

He shrugged. "A week ago?"

"Around when you started acting like an ass to me?" Valerie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He winced again, but nodded. "I'm sorry. I just... I haven't had a new power develop like this in a long time and it's... you're not going to like this."

She quirked a brow. "Tell me."

He took a deep breath. "You remember that I told you I draw power from emotions?"

She nodded.

"Right. Well it used to be kind of a bonus. Like, sometimes I'd accidentally scare my sister or something and get a boost. Or, you know, I'd fight you and your anger would just make me faster or whatever," He shook his head, "But it's not like that anymore."

Valerie frowned. "So... what's different?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, lips curling in disgust. "I'm hungry." He whispered.

Valerie blinked at him. "I'm confused. Are you not eating?" She couldn't help sounding concerned, even though she was still pretty upset with him for hiding this rather than just coming clean.

He shook his head. "No, I'm eating food but... I think I need more than that."

Valerie understood. "You need to feed on emotions. That's why you can sense them a lot more." It used to bother her a lot more - the reminder that he really was a freaking _ghost_ \- but in this moment she only found herself thinking of ways to help.

He nodded, still refraining from looking at her.

"Well," she said, putting down her bag and the keys and sitting on the couch next to him, "what kind of emotions can you, uh, eat?"

He tensed at her proximity, but didn't move away. "I don't really know. Negative emotions for sure."

She nodded. "Can you just try and feed off of me?" She asked. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

He stared at her, eyes wide with his shock. "I, um, I don't really know."

Valerie eased herself closer to him. "So try. I know I'm pretty mad at you for not just being honest with me."

He shook his head, shifting away from her. "Val, stop. I'm not going to use you like this." His expression left no room for argument. Not that such a thing would be enough to deter her.

"I'm giving you permission to help me help you. So," she opened her arms, "come here." She didn't know what would happen, but she did know that she loved Danny and she would do anything to help him, just as he would for her.

He huffed out an incredulous laugh. Valerie was too brave for her own good sometimes. "I don't want to hurt you." Even as he spoke his awareness of her emotions began to grow. There was fear, which bothered him, and a little anger. There was concern. But more than all of that there was love.

"I'll tell you if you are. But honestly, I'd rather you figure this out with me than some innocent when you become too hungry to resist." She went with the logical explanation for her decision. Danny was a hero; first, last and always. Protecting others would speak to him louder than any sappy declarations of trust.

That thought was enough to convince him. He slowly moved closer to her, almost feeling dizzy with relief as the proximity alone began to alleviate his hunger. Finally he reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him until their bodies were flush, not an inch of space between them.

Feeding on emotions didn't require contact, but it made it a lot easier. That was why he had been so hesitant to touch her. He feared the temptation would prove to be too strong.

Valerie relaxed into the embrace, happy despite the circumstances that he was touching her again. "How do you feel?" She asked, head resting on his shoulder.

Valerie's strong emotions, negative and otherwise, were like a feast. The strength didn't surprise him in the least. Valerie felt with everything she had; he didn't need ghost powers to know that. "A lot better," he admitted, voice sounding much brighter, "what about you? Are you okay?"

Valerie nodded. She wasn't in pain or anything. Though she was very relaxed. "I'm fine. Really fine, actually." She pulled away just slightly. "I want you closer," she whispered, eyes falling to his lips.

Danny looked at her, and she was surprised at how much better he looked already. "I want _more_." He mumbled before putting a hand on the back of her neck and drawing her in for a kiss.

Valerie responded immediately, and they fell into an easy rhythm. She felt so calm. Heavy and lethargic, almost as if she was perfectly drunk.

He pulled away, much to her chagrin. She made a soft sound of protest.

"Come back," she mumbled.

He laughed. "I will. Are you okay?"

She smiled slowly. "I'm great. Come back."

"Hold on." He adjusted his grip on her before rising.

She relaxed in his arms, smirking when she saw that he was carrying her towards their room. "Geez, presumptuous are you Fenton?"

"I want you closer," he replied in a high-pitched voice, clearly trying to imitate her.

She laughed. "You sound like an ugly girl."

He kicked the bedroom door shut behind him and sat her on their bed. "You're pretty enough for both of us."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "I already let you ghost-feed on me Fenton, I promise there's no need for you to butter me up further."

"You say that in past tense, but I wasn't done," He replied, eyes flashing green.

Valerie's heart raced. She recognized her fight or flight instinct by now, but as she pulled him on top of her, she couldn't help but wonder if dating a ghost added some sort of third option.

Not that it mattered. She had already made her choice.

* * *

She woke up when she felt soft kisses on her closed eyelids.

She reached out, mashing her palm into Danny's face. "Stop. I'm exhausted."

Danny laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Hey," he poked her cheek, "look at me."

She opened her eyes, rubbing them furiously to try and wake herself up. She looked at him. "Yes?"

"How do you feel?" He looked relaxed.

She yawned. "I'm fine. Very tired. What about you? Feel better?"

He grinned. "Much. I was worried I'd only be able to use negative emotions but your positive emotions worked fine. I feel like myself again." He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

Valerie hummed. "I'm just glad I could help." She pressed her lips to his. "What time is it?"

Danny pulled away, reaching for his phone sitting on the bedside table. "4:47. Want me to buy you dinner?" He glanced over at her, already knowing the answer.

Valerie sat up, stretching. "Mmm, sex, a nap, _and_ dinner? You're laying it on thick."

Danny laughed. "Least I can do." He tugged at one of her curls, watching it bounce back after letting go. "I'm sorry you're so tired."

Valerie waved a hand, dismissing his apology. "Well, maybe staying on top of things will keep it from being too bad." She stood, walking into the closet and pulling out a pair of shorts and one of Danny's t-shirts.

Danny rolled out of bed as well, reaching for a pair of sweatpants laying on the floor and pulling them on. "Are you saying you'd let me just… Feed off of you whenever?"

Valerie shrugged as she finished dressing. "I mean, you need to do it. Might as well be from me, right?"

He walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to be incredibly careful though. We don't know what kind of effects doing this could have. What if it affects your strength? How long does it take you to recover? How does it work, really?"

She shook her head, smiling at him. "Danny, relax. We'll figure this out. You should speak to Clockwork about this. Or better yet, Frostbite. From what you've told me he's much more likely to give you a straight answer."

Danny nodded. "You're right. And he's helped me with new powers before."

"There you go," she reached up to gently pat his cheek, "now, I fed you so it's only fair you feed me. Want some pizza?" She ducked under his arms, passing him to walk to the living room.

He watched her go, slightly in awe of her. He smiled to himself.

Sometimes it felt really good to be part of a team again.

* * *

 **Sometimes it's just so nice to write a bunch of fluffy mush. I'd love for you guys to leave some suggestions! I can't promise I'll write all of them but I'm kind of always on the lookout for inspiration. If you don't have a suggestion, drop a review anyway! And if you want to interact even further you can catch me at grayyghost on tumblr. Until next fluff piece :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Valerie grit her teeth as she dove behind an overturned table. She watched as glowing office supplies whizzed overhead. Cursing softly, she reached down, pulling the small ecto-blaster from her thigh holster. She grinned to herself as she activated it.

Feeling much better now that she was armed, Valerie crawled to the edge of the desk. She peered around trying to get eyes on the ghost. Or Danny. Or the Fentons.

Really, the ghost was kind of stupid for attacking _now_ , of all times. The Fentons were meeting with GhostTek, the corporation that handled the business side for all of FentonWorks' latest and greatest inventions.

Jack and Maddie really only had interest in research and development, so the relationship worked pretty well. They developed something new, brought it to GhostTek, and together they would determine how, when, and where to sell it. It was a niche market, for sure, but serious freelance ghost hunters and agencies were probably the most loyal customers in the world. They had no patience for commercialism, they just needed equipment that would work and work well.

Danny admitted to her that he tagged along to the meetings because he feared his parents would get swindled otherwise. They were both smart, of course, but they hardly paid attention to this side of their work. He didn't love this part either, but he worked directly with the Guys in White and a few freelancers occasionally, so he had a pretty good idea of how his parents' work should be valued.

Valerie had been invited because she had similar expertise, though she suspected that Danny also wanted her there because the meetings were long and boring and he thought she might want to suffer with him.

She really hadn't, but he had given her the most pitiful look she had ever seen when she initially turned the offer down, so she decided she might as well get used to this kind of thing. After all, Danny liked to speak on the future with phrases like "when you're a Fenton, you're going to have to participate in the shitty Christmas photoshoot" or "wait until your first Fenton Family Reunion, my aunt is pretty rough but she makes the most unbelievable pies". This was just as much a part of being a Fenton as anything else.

Marriage wasn't something they had really discussed, but Valerie couldn't help but enjoy when Danny spoke of their combined future.

Jack's booming laughter sounded from across the room. "You couldn't have picked a better time, ghost!" Valerie watched as he stood, hoisting the most recent edition of the Fenton Bazooka onto his broad shoulder. "It's your lucky day Walls! You are about to get a live demo!"

Wallace, their main GhostTek contact, shakily looked up from his place cowering under a desk. "Mr. Fenton! I have to ask that you don't-"

"DAD!" Danny's voice cut him off. He hadn't been able to disappear long enough to change into his ghost form, something Valerie could tell had him incredibly frustrated. "Dad, you're going to break the office. Put that thing down!" He had jumped out of his spot from behind some filing cabinets to stop his father, and the ghost wasted no time in turning its attention, and barrage, to the two men.

Luckily for Valerie, that left the ghost facing away from her. She rose, firing a couple rounds into its back. The ghost shrieked, turning towards her again with eyes ablaze with fury. She tucked into a roll as hot ectoplasm hit the overturned desk, burning holes through the wood with ease. The ghost prepared to fire at her again when Maddie made her move.

She leapt onto the nearest desk and ran towards the ghost. Just as it turned its fire on her, a green bubble encased the apparition. It hissed as the heat from its own blast hit the force field and bounced back into its face.

Phantom grinned as he appeared right behind the bubbled ghost. "If it isn't my favorite ghost hunting duo," he said. This was mostly a show for Wallace, at this point. The Fentons and Valerie knew Danny liked taking any opportunity possible to separate his identities from each other.

Jack huffed. "I didn't even get to use the bazooka."

Maddie smiled at him. "Aw, honey, you'll get your chance." She looked over at Phantom. "I have a thermos." She took off the strap that kept the containment device strapped to her back and readied it for use. Danny dropped the force field and Maddie wasted no time in catching the angry spirit.

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton. Is everyone alright?" Danny looked towards Wallace's hiding spot. He knew his family and Valerie were more than capable of keeping themselves safe.

Wallace rose on shaky legs, eyes going wide as he took in the infamous Danny Phantom. "I think we… we're all alright mister… mister Phantom," he stuttered as he spoke. Valerie couldn't tell if it was from adoration or adrenaline.

Danny smiled at the man. "Good. You're awfully lucky the Fentons were here," He glanced over at his parents, "Well if everyone is alright, I'll take that as my cue to head out. Thanks again for your help Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," his gaze slid to Valerie and he flashed her his most charming smile, "And yours too, beautiful."

Valerie made a show of rolling her eyes. "Buzz off, ghost. I've got a boyfriend. A nice, _alive_ boyfriend."

Danny laughed. "Lucky guy." With that, he disappeared through the floor.

Wallace breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow. I never thought I'd see him in person."

Jack walked up to the shorter man, clapping him on the shoulder. "He's a good kid. Tries to help where he can." He looked over at Danny's previous hiding spot. "He's saved Danny a number of times."

As if on cue, Danny walked over from behind the filing cabinets, back in his human form. "Don't make it sound like I'm such a damsel. He's saved Val a bunch too. Ghosts used to attack our school all the time," he directed that last bit towards Wallace.

The man hardly seemed to be paying attention. "So you two have a working relationship with him, huh? Do you think he'd be open to endorsement?" A glint entered the man's eye, and Valerie could practically see him counting millions in his head.

Maddie shook her head. "I doubt it. We've been hunting ghosts for a long time, and you get to know others in the field. Phantom doesn't have any sort of preference towards any ghost hunters."

Phantom and the Fentons would never truly work together beyond occasionally taking down the same ghost, and even then it only happens when they are at the same place at the same time. There was no reason to risk Danny's identity for the sake of good marketing.

Wallace sighed at her answer. "I see." He glanced around at the ruined office. "I suppose I see why you like to meet on weekends. Do you always plan your meetings in places that are deserted?"

Danny chuckled. "We've learned that ghosts know how to find us. Especially since we plaster 'Fenton' on all of our equipment." Danny didn't flinch as he lied.

Jack nodded. "Just a little safety protocol we put in place." It had actually been Jack's idea to start meeting on off-days. He was oafish, sometimes, but he was also incredibly intelligent and proved it often.

"Well, it's nice to know we are working with some genuinely good people. I say we call it for today and meet next weekend?" Wallace held out his hand to Jack, who gave it a firm shake.

"Sounds perfect Walls. Thanks for taking care of my family." He looked over at Maddie, then Danny, then Valerie.

Valerie smiled a little at that. The Fentons had been over the moon when she and Danny revealed to them that they were dating again. Even when the relationship was new, they had pretty much decided that Valerie was now family, and acted accordingly.

Jack turned to his family. "Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

"I just find it suspicious that the very first time I invite you to one of these meetings - which are usually so boring I consider turning mom and dad's weapons on myself – we get some action." Danny punctuated his statement with a light kick to Valerie's shin under the table.

Jack and Maddie had decided to treat the couple to a nice lunch at one of Amity's more upscale restaurants. The older couple loved the chance to spend time with Danny and Valerie.

Valerie chuckled. "What, you think it was my fault? You're the one who reeks of ectoplasm."

Ectoplasm didn't really have a smell, per se, but the ambient ecto-energy that he constantly gave off – ghost form or not – did leave a trail that others could follow. This was how Skulker liked to hunt.

"The ghost we fought today was young," Maddie chimed in, "It probably sensed your strength and thought it might be able to take some." She and Jack had discovered that newer ghosts, particularly those who just recently managed to pull together a physical form, were incredibly power hungry. They fed off the energy of weaker apparitions.

The spirit wasn't even powerful enough to have a true identity, and it didn't know better than to challenge a stronger ghost.

Danny snorted. "Bad call."

"What are you kids up to for the rest of today," Jack asked through a partially chewed bread roll. Maddie smacked his shoulder lightly, a silent reminder not to talk with food in his mouth.

"Grocery shopping, probably. And laundry." Valerie reached out with her fork to steal a piece of broccoli from Danny's plate. He smacked her silverware away with his own a few times before conceding.

Maddie watched them with a grin. "Oh, I remember what it was like when Jack and I were getting used to the domesticity. You two enjoy that. I'm sure it's a nice break from the usual craziness."

Danny smirked at Valerie. "She's always crazy. I never get a break."

"You're one to talk, ghost boy," Valerie snipped back.

"So when are you poppin' the question Dan-O?"

Danny chocked on his water at his dad's question.

Valerie pursed her lips to keep from laughing and raised a brow at him. "Yeah, Danny. What gives?"

He coughed a couple times to clear his throat. "Uhh…"

"Jack! I'm sure Danny has a whole surprise planned. He can't just give it away!" Maddie came to his rescue. Sort of.

"Uh, yeah dad." Danny's voice was raspy. "Trust me, you guys'll know when it happens."

Valerie smirked. " _When_ you ask?" She teased at his mistake.

Danny looked her in the eyes. "Yeah. When."

Valerie's smirk fell at the promise in his gaze. She bit her lip, ducking her head when she felt a brilliant blush light her whole face on fire.

"Well I think you should get on with it already. Valerie's practically family already." Jack threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her into a half embrace. She smiled up at him.

"Aw, thanks Mr. Fenton. And don't be so hard on Danny," she glanced over at him, "I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled at her, kicking her again under the table.

* * *

"Do you… Do you really want to get married?"

"Are you proposing to me, Fenton? Because that was awful."

The couple was on the couch folding their fresh laundry when Danny posed the question.

"No, I was just… I mean, we never really talked about it all that much." He shrugged. "I mean, if it's something you really, really want, I can ask you sooner rather than later."

Valerie watched him for a moment as he fidgeted with his hands, purposely not meeting her gaze. "Well, I guess I figured we'd start discussing it when we were ready."

He looked over at her. "And we're not… Are we?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we live together and I love you and all but that feels... It feels kind of huge."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, I know. I think you're right," he gave her hand a light squeeze, "We'll know when we're ready."

"Besides," Valerie grinned at him, "I don't need a gaudy ring to know how you feel."

Danny raised his brows. "Not a fan of big stones?"

Valerie tugged her hand away and resumed her folding. "I don't need that junk, Danny. I just want you."

He smiled and leaned over to give her a chaste kiss.

"Get back to work Fenton." She was smiling.

And if he started paying attention to rings a little more from that day forward, well, she didn't really need to know.


End file.
